The petrolatum used in the preparation of a filling compound is already a semisolid at room temperature and as such requires only a relatively slight modification to be converted into a material for filling air spaces in the telephone cables as conventionally manufactured. This invention provides an improved filling compound that is more compatible with the conventional plastic insulation of the conductors in filled telephone cables than a petrolatum-based filling compound.
The filling compound of this specification uses a paraffinic type oil blended with amorphous polypropylene, wax and polyethylene with an antioxidant. The characteristics of these added ingredients will be explained in the detailed description.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed our at the description proceeds.